DAREYA- A JOURNEY OF LOVE
by Flowergirl321
Summary: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER .AND IKNOW THIS NOT THAT GREAT BUT MY NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO FULL OF ROMANCEOF THE WHOLE TEAM
1. Chapter 1

DAREYA -A JOURNEY OF LOVE

EVERY ONE IN CID HAD PLANNED TO GO FOR DINNER .ACP HAD GIVEN SPECIAL PERMISSION TO EVERYBODY TO GO HOME EARLY. EVERY BODY WAS EXCITED WITH THE PLAN EXCEPT SHREYA WHO WAS IN THE WORLD OF A HER OWN . SHE HAD SOME WORK SO SHE COULD NOT GO FOR DINNER WITH THEM .

WHEN EVERYBODY LEFT FROM THE BUREAU , SHE QUICKLY WENT HOME AND WORE AN AWESOME BLACK DRESS WITH HEELS AND FROM HER MOBILE SHE CALLED KARAN(HER CHILDHOOD FRIEND). WHO WAS APPOINTED WITH HER TO CATCH A DRUG DEALER HG WHO SUPPLIED DRUGS TO INDIAN DEALERS ) AND TOLD HIM THAT SHE WAS READY TO START THE PLAN. SHREYA WENT TO A RESTAURANT NAMED LEVO DISGUISED AS HG'S VIRTUAL FRIEND FROM MANGAL SHAADI BUEARU. THEY ALREADY BOOKED A TABLE WHICH WAS NO 9.

ON THE OTHERSIDE

DAYA,ABHI,DR SALUNKE,VAIBHAV,DR TARIKA ,ACP,PURVI,RAJAT,NIKHIL,PANKAJ AND FREDDIE HAD ALSO REACHED LEVO AND THEY SAT ON TABLE NO 12 , EVERY BODY GAVE THEIR ORDER AND WERE THINKING OF PLAYING ONE WAS LOOKING HAPPY EXCEPT DAYA AND ABHIJEET . HE FELT JEALOUS AS VAIBHAV WAS ALWAYS ARROUND TARIKA. SEEING DAYA SAD, ABHIJEET FELT LIKE PULLING HIS GAVE A NAUGHTY GLANCE TO TARIKA PURVI AND RAJAT AND SPECIALLY SACHIN WHO WAS SHREYAS BEST FRIEND.

ABHI SAID TO TARIKA – TARIKA JI I TOLD YOU TO PHONE SHREYA AND TO ASK HER AGAIN IF SHE IS COMING

TARIKA SAID TO ABHI- I PHONED HER ON THE WAY SHE SAID THAT SHE IS COMING

WHEN DAYA HEARD IT A SMILE CREPT ON HIS FACE AND HE ASKED TARIKA IF SHE IS REALLY COMING

AND THAT TIME SHREYA ENTERED IN THE RESTAURANT WITH A PERSON

DAYA WAS SHOCKED AND TARIKA AND ABHIJET IN A TEASING MOOD SAID, THAT HE WAS HER BOYFRIEND. DAYA WAS SAD AND ALMOST LOST HIS APPETITE BUT HE DID NOT SHOW HIS SADNESS LOOKING AT SHREYAS HAPPINESS

WHERE AS ON TABLE NO 9

SHREYA- I HAVE TO AGREE MY CHOICE IS THE BEST

PERSON –EVEN IAM LUCKYTO HAVE YOU AS MY GF

SHREYA- WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS

PERSON-IAM A TRADER WHO TRADES DRUGS SUCH AS ANGEL DUST AND BENNIES AND WHAT DO YOU DO

SHREYA- I AM A LEAD SMUGGLER OF ANCIENT STATUES OF GODS AND GODESSES

PERSON-I AM SORRY BUT ACCIDENTLY MY P.A CALLED MY CLIENT REHAN DSILVA OVER HERE FOR THE MEETING DUIRING OUR DATE AND,AS HE IS A BIG SUPPLIER OF MUMBAI SOI COULDN'TSAY NO.

SHREYA – NOPROBLEM AT ALL

SHREYAS P.O.V – MY WORK IS MORE EASIER CALL KARAN

SHREYA ASKS HIM AND GO TO THE TOILET WERE SHE CALLS KARAN AND TELLS HIM TO COME HERE-

IN TABEL NO 12

DAYA FElT THAT HIS HEART IS BROKEN IN THOUSAND PIECES AND HE THOUGHT HE LOST HIS LOVE AGAIN


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ABHIS AND TARIKAS HAPPY TEASING MODE CHANGED INTO A ANGRY-SAD MODE. THEY DID NOT EXPECT SHREYA TO BETRAY THEY KNEW THAT SHE LOVED HIM MORE THAN HER OWN LIFE,SHE COULD DO ANYTHING FOR HIM.

SHREYA AFTER CALLING KARAN COMES OUT OF THE TOILET WERE SHE SEES THAT KARAN HAD ALDREADY ARRIVED AND HAD DISGUISED AS A WAITER AND SHE ALSO SEES THAT REHAN AND HIS DRUG SUPPLIER REY HAD ALSOCOME

PERSON – THIS IS MY GF SHREYA

REHAN- awesome she looks nice

REHAN-IS MY PARCEL READY

PERSON-YEAH, 12 PACKETS OF ANGEL DUST AND 7 PACKETS OF BENNIES

TRING TRING HGS PHONE WAS RINGING

HIS KHABRI HAD CALLED HIM TO TELL HIM THAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A CID INSPECTOR AND SHE HAS COME TO ARREST YOU AND THERE IS A BOY NAMED KARAN WHO IS ALSO A CID OFFICER

KARAN AND SHREYA AND ALDREADY ARRESTED REHAN AND REY AND KARAN TOOK BOTH OF THEM OUTSIDE WERE THERE WAS DCP CHITROLE WAITING IN A FRIENDLY MANNER BY WHICH NO BODY HAD ANY DOUBT

HG LODED HIS REVOLVER AND HE WAS COMING DOWN HE WENT TO HIS TABLE AND SAT NEXT TO SHREYA AND SAID

HG-NICE PLAN CID INSPECTOR SHREYA BUT YOU WONT BE ABLE TO CAPTURE ME

SAYING THIS HE GOT UP AND PULLED A SMALL GIRL WHO MIGHT HAVE BEEN 4 YEARS OLD THE CID TEAM CUM SHREYA WAS TERRIFIED THAT TIME ACP PRADYMAN AND OTHERS NOTICED SHREYA AND SHE NOTICED THEM .HGS GANG HAD ALREADY ARRIVED THERE WAS A FIGHT BETWEEN THEMAND THE CID OFFICERS

HG- EVERYBOADY PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN OTHERWISE WE WILL SHOOT THIS GIRL AND THIS POINT OF TIME THEY PUT THEIR GUNS DOWN . AT THAT TIME KARAN CAME PUT THE GUN ON HIS FORE HEAD AND SAID

KARAN-IF YOU DON'T PUT YOUR GUN DOWN THEN I WILL SHOOT YOU

HG- OHKK

SO HG BENDS DOWN TO RELEASE THE GIRL AND HE SHOOTS AT SHREYA . THE BULLET WAS SHOT NEAR SHREYAS HEART AND SHREYA FELL DOWN THERE WAS LOTS OF BLOOD SURROUNDING HER AND EVEERY BODY WAS SHOCKED THEY ARRESTED HG. THE AMBULANCE CAME THEY TOOK SHREYA

DOCTOR- THERE IS A LOT OF BLOODLOSS WE DON'T THINK WE WILL BE ABLE TO SAVE HER

DAYA-DR PLS SAVE HER AT ANY COST

KARAN – YES DR U HAVE TO SAVE HER PLS

ABHI AND TARIKA AND SAACHINE AND PURVI THINK THAT EVEN KARAN LIKES SHREYA

THE DOCTORS GOES INSIDE THE OPREATION THEATRE AND AFTER 2 HRS HE COMES OUT IN A SAD . LOOKING AT HIS FACE EVERY ONE STARTED SOBBING EXCEPT ACP PRADUMAN AS HE DID NOT WANT TO SHOW HIS GREIF.

ACP SAID TO DR-WHAT HAPPENED DR PLS TELL FAST

DR(SILENCE)

ACP-ARRE PLS TELL FAST

DR-WE HAVE SAVED HER BUT SHEIS IN COMMA AND I DO NOT KNOW WHEN SHE WILL GAIN HER CONCIOUSNESS

SHE WAS TRANSFERRED INTO THE SPECIAL WARD EVERYONE WAS SITTING INSIDE AND THEN DCP CHITROLE ALSO CAME THERE TO SEE SHREYA

DCP SAID TO KARAN- WELL DONE BECAUSE OF U WE WERE ABLE TO COMPLETE THE MISSION

I AM PROUD TO HAVE A GRANDSON LIKE YOU

ALL WERE SHOCKED EXCEPT KARAN OBVIO

KARAN- I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT SHREYAS HELP . SHREYA DESERVES THE PRAISES

SUDDENLY SHREYA GAINS CONCIOUSNESS AND SHE WAS SUPPRISED TO SEE EVERY ONE SURROUNDING HER.

SHREYA ASKS- SIR HOW DID I REACH HERE

DCP CHITROLE-WELL DONE YOUAND KARAN COMPLETED THE MISSION AND HELPED ARRESTING H.G

SHREYA- THANK YOU SIR

DCP-NOW AS I PROMISED I WONT TRANSFERE YOU TO AHEMDABAD

SHREYA- THANK YOU SIR

DR COMES WITH HIS NURSE AND SAYS THAT IT IS A QUICK RECOVERY AND SHE IS ONE IN A MILLION WHO WAS SAVED IN SUCH A INJURY AND SHE COULD GOHOME BUT SHE NEEDED REST

AFTER DAYA COMES TO KNOW THAT THAT WAS A MISSION IN WHICH SHE HAD TO ACT LIKE SHE WAS HGS GF, HE COULDN'T CONTROL SMILLING

DAYA AND OTHERS TOOK SHREYA TO HER HOUSE AND ACP GAVE DAYA A LEAVE TO TAKE CARE OF SHREYA LISTENING TO THIS KARAN BECAME JELOUS BUT HE DIDN'T SAY ANY THING


	3. Chapter 3

AT SHREYA HOUSE

DAYA AND SHREYA HAD REACHED SHREYAS HOUSE . THEY BOTH FRESHENED TOLD DAYA TO USE THE GUEST ROOM. AFTER TEN MINUETS THEY CAME OUT, SHREYA WORE A JEANS PANT WITH A PINK KURTA AND DAYA WORE A BLACK SKULL TOP WITH SHREYA CAME DOWN DAYA WAS CONTIOUSLY STARRING AT HER AND HE DID NOT NOTICE THAT SHREYA HAD ALDREADY REACHED THE HALL. SHE CALLED OUT TO DAYA 3 TIMES BUT HE DID NOT WARDS SHE GOT ANGRY AND SHE SCREAMED HIS NAMEE IN HIS EAR WHICH BROUGHT HIM OUT OF THOUGTHS

SHREYA-ARRE DAYA SIR PLS WATCH TV TILL I PREPARE FOOD

DAYA-WAIT-WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY DAYA **SIR .**I MEAN I AM NOT YOUR SIR HERE

DAYA- BY THE WAY THE DOC TOLD ME NOT TO ALLOW YOU TO USE YOUR RIGHT HAND

SHREYA – DON'T WORRY I WONT USE I WILL JUST MAKE THE FOOD HOT I HAD PREPAREDTHE FOOD BEFORE LEAVING

SHREYA LEFT FOR THE KITCHEN,BUT SUDDENLY SHE SAW A BIG BLACK COCKROACH AND SHE GOT SCARED AND HE WENT NEAR HER. SHREYA QUICKLY HUGGED BEAUTIFUL BROWN-BLACK HAIR FLEW WAS STILL. AND SUDDENLY

ABHI-AHEM AHEM IF YOUR ROMANCE IS OVERTHAN CAN WE(ACP,SALUNKE,RAJAT,FREEDIE,PANKAJ,KARAN) COME IN

KARAN WAS REALY JELOUS SEEING DAYA LIKE THIS

SHREYA- NO SIR ACTUALLY…

DAYA-ACTUALLY SHE WENT TO MAKE THE FOOD AND THAT TIME SHE SAW A BIG COCKROACH AND SHE SCREAMED AND THEN YOU KNOW RIGHT WHAT HAPPENED….

ACP-WAH- RE WAH ONE CID OFFICER WHODOESNT GET SCARED OF BULLETS GETS SCARED OF COCKROCHES

SHREYAS HEAD WAS DOWN.

SHREYA CALLS EVERYONE FOR DINNER .EVERYONE SITS ON THE DINNING TABLE AND SHREYA WAS ABOUT TO SERVE EVERY BUT DR SALUNKE AND DR TARIKATELLS HER NOT TO PUT STRESS ON HER HAND AND TELLS HER TO SIT

THERE WERE TWO CHAIRS ON NEAR KARAN AND OTHER NEAR DAYA

ABHIJEET TELLS HER TO SIT NEAR DAYA AND SO SHE SITS

KARAN GETS TOTALLY ANGRY CUM SADCUM JELOUS BUT HE EATS HIS FOOD QUICKLY

AFTER 10 MINS EVERY BODY FINISHES THEIR LUNCH AND SHREYA BRINGS THE CAKE THAT SHE HAD PREPARED BEFORE GOING TO THE BUREAU

EVERYBODY SAID THAT SHE HAS MAGIC IN HER HANDS AND SAID THAT AFTER HER MARRIAGE SHE WOULD PREPARE NICE FOOD FOR DAYA

KARAN FELT LIKE CRYING SO HE LEAVES . ABHIJEET SAID HE HAS A PHONE TO AATEND SO HE WENT OUT. OVER THERE HE FINDS KARAN CRYING AT WALKING TOWARDS HIS WENT NEXT TO HIM

HE SAID- DO YOU LOVE SHREYA

KARAN SAID- YES

HE SAID-OH NO DAYA AND SHREYA LOVE EACH OTHER AND THEY CANOT LIVE WITHOUT EACHOTHER. ESPECIALLY SHREYA WILL NOT BE ABLE TO LIVE WITHOUT

KARAN SAID-SHE WILL BE ABLE I SWEAR SHE WILL HAVE TO OTHERWISE I WILL TELL DCP TO TRANSPHERE DAYA


	4. Chapter 4

ABHI WAS TENSED WITH THIS HE TOLD DR TARIKA WHAT EVER HAPPENED BETWEEN DID NOT WANT DAYA TO BREAK HIS AGAIN .HE KNEW DAYA WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO TOLERATE THAT.

ON THE OTHER HAND

KARAN STARTED PLANNING TO DESTROY DAYA, FROM THE PROTECTOR OF LAW TO A CRIMINAL. HE PLANNED TO MAKE CALLS TO DAYA INFRONT OF SHREYA SAYING THAT HE IS DAYAS GIRL FRIEND AND ONCE SHREYA GETS ANGRY WITH DAYA .HE WOULD KIDNAP SHREYA AND FORCE HER TO MARY HIM

AND HE STARTED THE PLAN BROUGHT A NEW SIM CARD AND BRIBED A VOICE DUBBING ARTIST AND SO IT STARTED NIGHT DAY THAT ARTIST CALLED DAYA ,SHREYA GOT REALLY JELOUS AND DAYA STARTED TO TELL LIE TO SHREYA .BUT ONE DAY WHEN ABHIJJET SAW HIS PHONE HE WAS SHOCKED AND SHREYA CAME TO KNOW THIS EVENTUALLY. SHE WAS ANGRY WITH DAYA AND SHE WAS NOT TALKING TO HIM

THAT SAME DAY SHE WAS KIDNAPPED AND A DEAD BODY WAS KEPT INSTEAD OF WAS CRYING BECAUSE THEY TAUG IT WAS HER BODY. DAYA WAS CRYING BADLY. HE CONTROL HIM SELF


	5. Chapter 6

The doctor came; he examined her and told that she needs lot of energy as she was given constant doses of drugs; everyone was shocked and he filled in made her conscious and he was about to poke the pin in her nerves to give her glucose but

**Shreya** said-kya ye jarori heh dr

**Dr**-ha nahi toh tumhe chakhar a ja enge

**Acp**-wah re wah ek cid officer honne ke bad bhi tum isse darti ho

**Shreya-** esi koi bat nahi hai

And she closes her eyes and the dr pokes her the pin, she did not say anything as daya was there, they give shreya the flowers and acp and dr salunke go 

Purvi says-shreya tumne jhoot kyu kha tum toh injections se bohot darti ho toh tumne yeh kaise liya

**Shreya-** mei tumari tarah nahi hu mai butterflies say nahi darthi

**Rajat-** sach mei tum butterflies say darti ho

**Shreya**-or yad he jab wo ant …

**Rajat**-kya tum ants ssay bhi darti ho

**Purvi**\- or jo tum ahem ahem accident bataoya phir wo wali batao valentine's day wala

**Purvi** –kya tha wo , wo jeel si sonhari ankhe,koi raz hai osmae chupa ghera, wo wali batao kya daya sir aur sabko, wah!kaise msgs the wo aur who tumhara picture oske sath sari mei blue or silver, ayad hei ya mei yad dillao

**Dr tarika-** kisne beja tha wo msg, batao na

**Purvi-** batado shreya ,pls

**Shreya**\- tum toh chup rehna kya tune rajat sir ko who wali msg dhikhayi who valentines day wala jisme tumari red ankarkali mei wali pic thi aur , kya tha osme a yad a gaya, "I knew the second I met you that there was something about you I needed. Turns out it wasn't something about you at all. It was just you."

**Dr tarika**\- are wah kisne bheja hai pls bata do yar

**Shreya-** me mera msg nahi share krana chati or tum purvi

**Purvi**\- same here

Whereas daya and rajat both are very jealous that somebody send them this msgs and they were really angry but...

**Authors note:- guess who wrote the msgs and pls review**


	6. Chapter 5

THE BODY WAS BOUGHT IN THE FORENCIC LAB .TARIKA TOOK THE DNA SAMPLE AND WENT TO GET THE RESULT. SHE WANTED TO SURPRISE THEM SO WHEN SHE ENTERED, SHE MADE A SAD FACE AND

TARIKA SAID –MERA SHAK SAHI THA

EVERYBODY THOUGHT THAT SHREYA WAS NO MORE EVEN SALUNKE

TARIKA-ARE APP LOG KYU RO RHE HO, SHREYA KO KUCH NAHI HUA, YEA SHREYA KI LASH NAHI, KISI AUR KI HAI

PURVI-PAR APNE KHA KI APKA SHAK SAHI HAI

TARIKA-YEH SHREYA KI LASH NAHI HAI WHO SHAK THA MERA

EVERY BODY WAS HAPPY AND DAYA SIGHED

IN THE GARAGE WERE SHREYA WAS KEPT AFTER KIDNAPPING

SHREYA WAS GIVEN CONSTANT DOSES OF HEROINE AND KARAN BLACKMAILED HER TO MARRY HIM OTHER WISE HE WOULDN'T GIVE HER DRUGS AND SHE WAS ADDICTED TO HERIONE

SHE AGREED TO MARRY HIM AND HE WANTED TO FOLLOW RASAMS. SO SHE DID HER MEHENDI BUT ACCIDENTLY SHE SAID TO WRITE D ON HER HANDS IN STEAD OF K. HE GOT ANGRY AND HIT HER BADLY ,BUT NO BODY THAT KARAN WAS ALSO MISSING WITH SHREYA NOT EVEN HIS OWN DADA JI.

IN THE BUREAU

SHREYAS KABHRI ENTERED AND TOLD THAT KARAN KIDNAPPED SHREYA AND HE WANTED TOMARRY HER AND THE MARRIAGE WOULD START WITH IN A HOUR

GARAGE

SHREYA WAS LOOKING REALLY PRETTY WITH HER SHADDIS JODA ON AND HER MEHENDI WAS BLOOD DARKAND ESPECIALLY THE PART D WAS WRITTEN

THE PANDIT ARRIVED AND THE MARRIAGE STARTED

WITH IN 1OMINS THE PHERAS ALSO STARED AND JUST BEFORE THE 7 PHERA DAYA ENTERED BREAKING THE DOOR AND SHREYA FAINTED AND HER HAD WAS ON FIRE SHE DID NOT HAVE FOOD AND WATER FOR ONE WHOLE DAY AND DUE TO DEHYDRATION SHE RUSHED IN SHREYAS AID BUT MEANWHILE HER HAND HAD ALDREADY BURNED A SECOND DEGREE BURN AND KARAN LIFTED HER AND TRIED TO COMPLETE THE LAST PHERA HE WASN'T ABLE TO COMPLETE ABHI CAUGTH HIM AND TOLD PANKAJ TO TAKE HIM TO THE BUREAU DCPWAS INFORMED AND SHREYA WAS RUSHED TO THE HOSPITAL. TILL THE AMBULANCE ARRIVED HER GOLA AND FLOWERS WERE REMOVED TOMAKE HER FEEL COMFOR TABLE

SHE WAS TAKEN TO THE HOSPITAL WERE SHE WAS TREATED KARAN WAS ARRESTED AND DCPCHITROLE SAID SORRY TOSHREYA AND

DACP SAID- MEI SHARMINDA HU MUJE NAHI PATA THA KI MERA POTA ASSA KAR SAKTA HEI AND SAYING THIS HE WENT

EVEN ABHI SAID SORRY AS HE KNEW THAT KARAN MIGHT HAVE DONE THAT

PURVI-MANNA PADEGA TERI MEHNDI KA RANG KHIL OTTA

SHREYA – ASA KUCH NAHI

PURVI- ISKA MATLAB KOI TUMSE BOHOT PYAR KARATA HAI OR OSKAN AM D SE SHURU HOTA HAI, HAI NA

SHREYA BLUSHED AND SAID – ASA KYU

PURVI-ASA ISILIYE KOYKI TUMAHRE HATH ME D KA RAND SABSE ZYADA GHERA HAI

THERE WAS COUGHING SOUND EVERY WHERE AND SUDDENLY SHREYA FAINTED AS SHE DID NOT GET DRUGS EVERYONE WAS SHOCKED AND DR SALUNKE CALLED THE DR


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE-I AM REALLY SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE I HAD MY EXAMS. BUT IN THIS STORY I AM ONLY GOING TO WRITE UP TO SHREYA ,PURVI AND DAYAS PROPOSAL I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS NOT THAT NICE AND THIS S THE LAST CHAPTER **

_Shreya asked purvi and tarika to come to her house .daya ,rajat and abhijeet were spying on them and they were sitting on the tree ,but due to trios weight the branch broke and they fell with a thud_

_Shreya and others went outside and saw them. Daya ,rajat and abhijeet had wounded .they called inside and did their dressing_

_Abhijeet messaged daya and rajat said that todays the day_

_Abhijeet asked tarika if she could come to sea face with him_

_Rajat asked purvi to go to a candle night dinner _

_But daya stayed quite ,shreya was waiting for him and was anxious for him to say something _

_She was upset that he didn't take her anywere_

_Suddenly there was a beep and all three men at one time said __**I love u**__ to their gf at one time. They could not believe their ears _

_They were stil and after 3 mins they replied and hugged them back_

_That very time shreya mom and dad entered . they were shocked to see their daughter hugging a guy_

_Sm - shreyaaa tum kya kar rahi ho._

_Shreya- ma app to shirdi gayi thin a_

_Sm- gayi thi par train ke ticket nahi mii par tum ese_

_Sm-app apni beti ko kuch bol nahi rahe ho _

_Sf-beta yeh kon hai_

_Shreya –papa yeh senior inspector day cid se _

_Daya –namaste uncle or auntie_

_Sm-kya tum isse pyar karti ho_

_Sf –ajj hi batao nahi to hum tumari shaddi kahi aur fix karte hhaiiiiiiiii_

_Daya went forward and said uncle auntie mujhe apse apkki beti ka hath magna chahta hu_

_Sm –mai to nahi dunga_

_Shreya - kyu_

_Sm- pehla daya ko mujhe ma kehna padega aur autie nahiphirmai deungi_

_Daya- thik hai ma_

_DAYA AND SHREYA TOLD EVERY ONE THE NEWS THEY WERE SHOCKED TO SEE DAYAS Himmat AND SO DID ABHIJEET AND RAJAT _


End file.
